Thalassa
by Neddie Smurf
Summary: A girl whose friends with children of the gods but she is not a normal girl who or even what is she
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She woke up to her phone playing "I am a believer" and knew at once it was Annabeth –only she would call at stupid times in the day but 2 in the morning was a bit early even for her, something must be wrong .I felt around for a few minutes until I found what I was looking and answered the call-to find that she has hung up just as well she was probably at Percy's house but then I remember her and Percy had broken up which was a shame but still that meant there would be more boys for me. I had known Annabeth since I went to camp half blood way before this Percy dude had come along and when he did I instantly envied him for taking away my best friend away from me but we had to get on for Annabeth's sake.

Annabeth not picking up the phone is not big deal because this happened a lot of times with her and sadly for her I can remember every moment of it and it does kind of help if your mum is the goodness of memory. She fell madly in love with my dad because she saw him on TV doing a spelling bee and decided to find him -3 years later I was born and my mum Mnemosyne has lived with us since then which my dad is grateful for ,but just over 2 years ago my mum left in the died of the night leaving nothing but a blue necklace with a bowl craved on it and a note to wear it every day and to never forget her like I would. Before I knew it I was fast asleep again.

Only 10 minutes later my dad came into the room dressed for work tell me I had to be out of the house by 8 o clock and no later .I know that he misses Mum more than I do so .After I had made sure my dad was out of the house and on his way to the his little yellow mini, I phoned Annabeth to see what the hell was going on –no answer again maybe she was just blanking me for a reason or just doesn't know how to answer the phone but if she was blanking me then when I got to school I would give her a piece of my mind .I dragged myself towards my wardrobe and took out my customized school uniform which included a yellow top ,black /blue skirt (i put some sharpie on it) balck sock with stripes on them and my favourite hat then got changed.

I set off for school 5 minutes late after rehearsing my speech for Annabeth about her hanging up, because I was 5 minutes late I had to walk briskly the cold autumn air filling my lungs towards the bus stop


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I walked to same old bus stop I couldn't stop wondering what was up with Annabeth and her phone, then it dawned on me maybe she was running out of credit so she couldn't actually take the call and was just phoning me so that I would phone back which made sense but then when I had phoned her back she didn't answer, which was I have said before wasn't that well odd.

My bus stop is only 2 doors down from my house so I don't really have to run for the bus because there is 1 every half an hour, the bus stop its self was like any other with it timetable covered in graffiti so it was almost impossible to read, the bits of the bus stop that people had been so bored they had decided to engraved their name, the name of their crush or the most popular pop star at the time and the random stickers people had just decided randomly to put on which over time had all been fainted so you could only see the pictures or for the stickers had been there so long that when it got wet they just fall out and no one could be bothered to pick them up and throw them in the bin.

As soon as I had retched the bus stop my two other best friends Ollie, Pax leaped on me asking me a million questions both at the same time –this was what happened every morning so I had expected it and I had come prepared, I answered Ollie's questions on whether he could copy all my homework which I answered with a yes which by the look on his face, I could tell he was happy. Then I moved on to my other more serious best friend, who said

"You look worried anything the matter"

I replied with a blunt "no" but knew that he could read my emotions like a map.

"It's Annabeth isn't it "he replied straightforwardly

No well yes it is, the thing is, she isn't picking up her phone"

"Normal "he said

Well I know that is but when I ring back she doesn't answer"

"Maybe she just didn't have a enough time to pick up the phone before you hung it-it can happen you know we're not all attached to our phones especially Annabeth "he said confidently

"But how come she tried to phone me and then when I phoned her, so she didn't pick up"

"Stop worrying, I am sure she will be just fine, we'll meet her at school –stop freaking out. A bus is coming anyway we better get to the front of the line to be in with a chance of getting a half decent seat. Get Ollie would you"

It took me a few minutes to find Ollie when I did, i found him chatting up girls that were let's just say way out of his league. Once I had grabbed his collar and whispered a few stern words, he came with me to join Pox.

Seriously dude did you even think of chatting up those girls, you of all people know that no offense man but they are way out of your league aren't even interested in you"

"Really well how about that girl that you liked..."

Guys can we please not get into a fight and just get on the bus before everyone else does"

"Fine "said both of the boys.

Pox snatched both mine and his bag up from the pavement without even asking me which I liked.

"Hey Pox can you carry my bag?"Asked Ollie cheekily

"No way and do you know why because ever since you showed me that mouldy banana have had no idea what is in that bag of yours and personally I don't want to know so no thanks"

"Suit yourself "he mumbled

"Guys please not today" I said

As we boarded the bus I noticed the regulars0there was Tommy the nose picker who you didn't ever want to sit next to, Sophie and her gang of followers who you were never allowed sitting next to because their bags took up the other seat, and many other faces of people I had never really talked to .me and the boys took the seats near the back with Ollie sitting in a double and me and Pox infront,on the journey Ollie took out his phone and you knew he was lost to the world until one of us pulled out one of his headphones, while me and Pox talked about the day ahead and stuff that only us two would talk about

"So what have we got today "he asked looking at his timetable

He always asks me because his dyslexia is worse than mine.

"Lets see we have got chemistry first thing, then we got maths, French which we get to miss to see this special needs teacher and Greek "I replied looking at my identical timetable

"Sounds like a good day to me "

"Yey that just because you know that we love go-..."there was a loud bang and the bus rocked from side to side but what was happening?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys thanks for reviewing it but I need more people to review or I'll just stop writing just like that!Thalassa, Ollie and Pox are all O.C. this is quite a long chapter. Lastly thanks to Ladder in my thighs for beta it and your helpful comments **

Chapter 3

Soon after the noise, three furies appeared, sending shivers through my spine, it was almost like I knew them but I didn't. This had never happened until then. Behind the three figures was Percy Jackson with his bronze sword in hand. I instantly grabbed my sword out of my rucksack Anegas which was always ready to challenge anyone-foe or not to a duel. I realised that Percy was actually fighting them not accompanying them. Pox gently lowered my arm with my sword in not cause unwanted attention. By this stage Ollie had taken out his earphones which was quite rare and had grabbed the pencil that was always tucked behind his ear and suddenly with a touch of the pencil rubber it elongated into a spear with a silver tip, he always had with him. Soon I saw Pox snatch his bow which was in the shape of a ring with an arrow engraved on it that he worn basically all the time. This was Pox's last parting gift from his father Apollo.

Percy was finished with the furies, which he made quick work of; he strode over to us with riptide held high above his hands –ready to kill. As Percy struck my blade Ollie snuck behind him with his own weapon held high ready for the kill before Percy could parry the spear. This should be really easy for a dude whose dad is the god of war, especially since Percy made fun of Ares a few years ago. So let's just say Ollie never really forgave Percy and still hates his guts like most of Ares children. Also it kinda didn't help that on the first day of school Ollie got into a fight with Percy and won, so I guess Percy may still have a grudge. Anyway back to the action. In the moment of shock, Percy fell to the ground, giving Pox just enough time to load his bow and shoot, hitting perfectly on his mark-Percy's arm. To all the kids it may have just looked like a blonde dude getting on the nerves of 3 regulars is they decided to beat him up-nothing new there. Things like this happened everyday, so no one took any notice.

The boys got ready to attack again." Guys I think you have bashed him up enough for 1 day". Percy gave me a gracious smile which I replied with a don't-mention-it-again-because-I-decided-not-to-kill-you smile which I think he understood. We all sat down me, next to Ollie; Percy next to Pox who was busy binding his wounds caused by both of us and the furies .Ollie plugged his earphones back in looking a bit annoyed about having to share his double seat.

By the time we reached school Pox had done his magic and Percy's wounds were healing nicely but when I offered him some water but Pox said he couldn't because it would slow down the healing process. To my delight as we stepped off the bus, I saw Annabeth leaning against the wall in the far left of the playground. I ran over to her closely followed by Ollie, Pox and unfortunately Percy. When I arrived Annabeth looked bright and happy to see us and once the boys managed to get there .we did a group hug like we did everyday which Percy for one reason or another thought this was the chance to join in with the hug until Ollie bragged him out.

As soon as I opened my mouth to lecture Annabeth on her hanging up on me not once but twice. I realised that Pox was right and it wasn't a big deal. What seemed like five seconds later the bell rung; it was time for registration while other people hurried to their form rooms. The four of us walked towards the reception saying we had a music lesson or something like that before heading off to the library but because Ollie needed to copy my homework. He and I set off for the locker room and as we walked I notice all of a sudden that I was holding hands with Ollie. Now Ollie is not one for touching let alone holding hand especially with a girl which made me a bit confused. So I decided to ask him but when I handed him a physics book from the tiny blue locker he just shrugged in reply which was enough of an answer. I was still curious so I reminded myself to ask Annabeth in the next lesson .Once I had closed my locker we headed off to join Annabeth and Pox in the library when we did find them, they were surrounded by books as usual so we thought we better not disturb them.

The library had been recently rebuilt because of a fire caused by a student mentioning no names (Percy Jackson) so it looked almost brand new apart from the shelves with the books on that no one read which were covered in dust. Normally there was one librarian on duty behind the desk but today there was no one which was strange. Ollie and I headed over to the It area to check our email, facebook, twitter and that stuff. After the bookworms had finish and Ollie and I had got bored of sending random emails to each other. Ollie thought up the brilliant idea to see who could get the fatherliest on a wheelie chair with just one push. Sadly this game didn't last long and after Pox managed to go straight into the side of one of the tables sending computers ,chairs and Annabeth flying, we called it a day just as well because not a second later the bell rung the first lesson of the day –Chemistry and we ran out of the library grabbing our bags as we went just to make it on time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to ladder my tights for doing stuff to it not really sure what you did but oh well. Sorry I have been so slow here is my fourth chapter.**

**Ps. PM me any ideas you have for this story, I am running out!**

**Thanks enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Annabeth chase you get the idea**

Chapter 4

With chemistry you have to be bang on the dot so there is another d merit heading your way. We run in breathless just as our teacher was taking the register –we had made it just about. Sitting down in my seat one row from the back, I saw the new boy looking at me strangely like we were connect in one way or another impossible I thought but I was then brought out of daydream when my name was called I answered as usual. Then the new boy's name was called out "Stefanos" he answering with a small quiet voice .The new dude was blue eyed like me with dark brown hair and a pointy nose that look familiar. There was nowhere to sit in the classroom apart from the desk next to me which he quickly sat down at. When I turned to Annabeth who was sitting next to me to see her face was shocked and puzzled so was Ollie's and Pox's.

I quickly learned that he was clever it was like he was too clever, but for some reason I didn't mind and instead started chatting away to him like he was a long lost friend. Annabeth didn't mind because she knew it was hard for me to make friend and didn't want to blow my chances with this new guy. There was one thing I noticed the fact that he couldn't spell very well like me and the guys which made me suspicious of him.

The bell rang and we packed up our bags and headed for the door, as I headed for the door Annabeth pulled me waiting for everyone else to leave including Ollie, Pox and Stefano who was busy chatting away to both Ollie and Pox.

"Thal, you know that new kid who sat next to you "she said

"Yep Stefano, why what about him "I said concerned

"You got on really well didn't you in the lesson"

"Yey what about it "

Me and the boys we know that boy"

"What and you didn't tell me, thanks a lot"

"Sorry, his dad is kinda a god, a titan. He is called Coeus and he is the god of intelligent. So I am guessing that why you got on so well with him"

"Oh, so the first guy I meet and think is normal actually turns out to be son of a titan-a demy-titan like me whose dad just happens to be the god of intelligent."

"Yey and you are telling me this now because"

"Well there was this legend about two children of titan birth who will play a role in life to come."

"So you think that me and him are going to as you say play a role in life to come "

"Who else do you know who has a titan as a parent, you guys are really rare and it may just be fate that you two go to the same school."

"Or it could be a coincidence anyway we have got to get to break like now, so I am going to head off"

I ran out of the room as quick as I could, leave Annabeth to ponder on the matter for a bit longer.

As we retched the hall where break was held, i saw the usual people sitting around, eating and drinking the break, while others scavenged around in their bag for any money. Annabeth ran over to the table closely followed by me. The boys, including Stefano why I was happy to see were chatting away to each other, then Ollie suddenly said "Yo Thal ,Stefano said we can call him Steps if we want to "

"Of course we will, wouldn't we Annabeth"

Annabeth grunted and carried on reading her book architecture of the ancient world, which I know is one of her firm favourites. I got out my packet of wotsits and sent the rest of break, happily eat every single one of them while Ollie copied my physics homework for the next lesson.

As I have already said our next lesson was physics which our teacher, Mr Applesnatch was always late for but since you don't know who he is well I will explain. Mr Applesnatch lost his wife and what he called the truth love of his life in a freak accident involving a chair and a lamp but that is the only thing he will say about how she died because then he starts crying and no one wants to make anyone else cry unless you are sick and twisted but anyway. Mrs Applesnatch was Mr Applesnatch high school sweet hearts and they got married in a very cheap way, she had golden blonde hair, blue eyes and a fat nose. She worked in the laundry just down the road from the school and we all suspended that Mr Applesnatch went away at lunchtime to be with his wife which is very sweet _but just makes me feel a little bit sick _because he was never ever around at lunchtime .Mr Applesnatch himself was bald on his head because his wife shaved all the hair off and it never grew back again but oh well i think he looks better now,he also had grey eyes and lips that always seemed to be in a smile unless he was annoyed which is wise he was easy to get on with and you would never of guess he was a physics teacher by the clothes he wore, everyday he wore a different coloured suit and on Wednesday it was always grey my favourite to match his eyes I thought. In the lessons he well he let us do as little work as possible but we had to do our homework really well for some reason, but even though he was laid back no one ever misbehaved in his class because when he was angry you knew about it. He had been known to shout at students so loud the whole of the corridor could hear but this was very rare and so far this year the punishments give to us had never gone to that.

As we walked into his physics lab, I knew almost instantly whether he was in a good or a bad mood, today he was in a good mood, we were luckily. I and Annabeth sat down at our seat second row from the front, Ollie and Pox the row just behind while Steps stood at the front of the class waiting to be noticed by Mr Applesnatch who wasn't used to seeing new faces in class.

"Oh so you're Stefano are you?"

"Yes I am, sir"

"Good, good .Well I'll see if there is a space anywhere...Ah yes there's one by Julia "

Julia was sitting at the front desk staring at Steps with those adoring eyes she gives to all newcomers and as he came to sit down she offered to help him with any of the work, Yey like she is going to know anything, she hardly listens in class and gets all the answers to the homework from her friends who simply adore her.

For those of you who don't know who this Julia girl is. She is the most popular but dummiest girl in our class and with her blonde hair she is the perfect dum blonde stereotype with lots of adoring fans. Me and my buds really hate her, Pox and Annabeth hate her so much that let's just say they haven't spoken since this time last year but me and Ollie we are on speaking terms with her –just.

Back to the action, to my disappointment he accepted and I could see a smug smile on her face. The rest of the lesson was uneventful we were learning about law of reflection yawn but all the way through the lesson I tired to get Steps attention just so I could know that he recognised me and so I could make some eye contact. We left the lesson a few minutes early because mar Applesnatch was in a good mood .we were walking along the corridor to the next lesson German when I suddenly felt dizzy ,very dizzy in fact and the last thing I heard was Annabeth, Pox and Ollie screaming. the last thing that I saw was Steps face above mine my eyes then closed and the world turned black...


	5. Lovey Dovey

**Here is my 5****th**** chapter hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Annabeth Chase**

_Chapter 5_

I woke up suddenly still thinking I was on the corridor floor but I then realised that I was actually in the sparkly clean nurse's office, lying not on the floor but nurse's bed. I sat off quickly and took in my surroundings –nurse's desk with its computer pens and injury forms, her drawer where she kept her stress balls, her sink and last but not least the lady her self –nurse.

The nurse had bright ginger hair and a nice smile but I had never known her until now I had hardly ever talked to her, for I was not a sickly child. She wore her blue nursing uniform with a white cardigan on the top.

"Excuse me, why am I here"

"Oh sorry dear I didn't notice you "turning around to face me "you're in my office"

"I know that thank you but why I am I here"

"You fainted in the corridor on your way to German "

"Then I most get back to my lesson "Trust me I had good reason because if you're late for German, it is like Physics all over again and that is not good.

"Thalassa, you have been out cold for over two hours we thought something was seriously wrong with you"

"But I am completely fine."I sat up on the bed but then suddenly felt very dizzy, quickly lying back down.

"No you really are not am sorry but you are going to have to stay here and the sofas just outside my office"

"But I'll be all by myself"

"No you wouldn't you have got your friend outside waiting for you. When you fainted both he, Miss Chase and your other friend Pox carried you down to my office"

"So how come only he is waiting"

"Well you see he wanted to stay so naturally I let him"

As I walked out I saw that it wasn't Pox or Annabeth who had waited for me it is infect Steps. As I came out, he stood up to greet me and I could see his face was red from crying-_so sweet_ and then I realise why do I even care about this guy. Pox stood up to greet me but me being not as formally sat down on the seat next to him

"Hi Tha—"I cut him off before he could even finish my name, leaping up out of my chair and springing into a hug, while trying to sit down on his lap. A few seconds later he hugged me back and I could feel a smile spread across my face and his. Then I blushed letting go of him-which was a mistake. Before I realised I was full out of on the floor with him, soon we started chatting and talking and before I knew it the bell had rung for break and we quickly jumped up off the floor, gathered our things together and where off for lunch.

As soon as the bell rings the other students run out of their class rooms heading for the lunch hall, dropping their bags in any free space in or around the bad rack. Once we had got to the lunch hall which is on the other side of the building-it was packed with the queue growing longer by the minute. I grabbed two sandwiches and a two desserts for both me and Steps, well he ran to get the last bits of cutlery.

Once we had entered to the main eating area I saw that my usual table was full so we had nowhere to go apart from a single table at the far end of the dining room. I ran over to the table just to make sure no one took it at the last minute, they didn't. As I sat down I placed Steps Sandwich and dessert opposite and begin eating but when he got to the table, he grabbed his sandwich and dessert sliding it across the table to the place next to mine. When he sat down he placed his leg close to mine which sent shivers down my spine.

Now i was finished and had just spotted Annabeth walking out the dinning, alone .Steps had finished as well and we both dumped our plates on the trolley and ran after her.

"hey Annabeth"

"Oh hey Thal I did't see you there"

"it's fine trust me,I do it all the time"

"Anyway,where were you?"

"ANNABETH,do you not remember i fainted on the way to german"

"eh not really!"

"and you carried me down with Steps and Pox"

"Oh yey and speaking of Steps ,I seriously need to have a talk with you -alone"

"Ok why?"

"I'll tell you later" I had just then realised that Steps was just coming up behind us and understood what Annabeth meant.

"So I just need to go and pack my bag for the afternoon"

"Then I'll meet you in the playground in 5 minutes -don't forgot"

"Excuse me how could I my mum is goddess of memory"

"yey I forgot that"

When me and Steps retched the locker room it was packed and we had hit peak we finually made it to our lockers -mine near the door to reception and Step's just a few doors only took me a few minutes to pack my bag for the last two lessons of the day English and PE to finish.I noticed that Steps was having a bit of trouble packing his so i decided to do anything a friend would and ask if he wanted any help-he gladly accepted but as i was walking over Ollie ran straight in front of me almost on purpose.

"Hey Thal ,doing anything this lunch since we are now an item"I looked shocked at him since when have we ever been an item.

"Ollie I hate to disappoint but we have never been together we just played a couple in our last english lesson but when did that matterand I don't look at you in that but if you do then we will stop being me?"As soon as I saw Ollie's face fall I felt sorry for him.

"Listen Ol I am really sorry it's just i only want to be you don't want me, I mean have you seen all the girls who would love to have you as their on ask someone else -you deserve better."After this comment his face brightened and he was back to his normal self.I then carried on to Steps.

"Did you crush his heart because it really did sound like you did"

"Steps,did it really I didn't mean to be like that"

"Don't worry I know how hard it is to have a normal can you please help me with my planner I can hardly read it"

"I know how it feels ,so it says we have English and PE,anyway I have got to go and see Annabeth so i'll see in registation time"

"Ok see ya then"I quickly rushed up aware that if I didn't run to see Annabeth, I would be late which I hate...

**I know this is all lovey dovey not really but still i want to get this story moving sorry about the long wait I'll be adding more chapters and anyone who had got any more ideas for this story please tell me **

**Ps i am starting a new story!**


	6. Boyfriends who needs them

**Remember R&R because reviews makes the world go round. Thanks please tell people about this story *feeling unloved***

Chapter 6

I ran dumping my bag in the bags rack and sprinted to the playground.

"I see you didn't come back to lessons"

"I just fainted plus the nurse wouldn't let me go"

"Oh really well then why was Steps there?"

"Because he wanted to I don't know and anyway we are just friends nothing more"

"Really that is not what i saw when i walked past you"

"Hey just because I blushed and I was hugging him at the time doesn't mean anything"

"Course, because the last time you blushed was when you were at camp with that guy you liked"

"Yey but then he got killed "As i said this i could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Listen I am sorry I thought you got over him."

"How could I get over the first guy I ever properly like when he is dead? It was only last year at least the guy you like is still here"

Who is that?"

"It's Percy you idiot."

"How did you guess i supposed i do kinda go all hot and flushed when I see him? Do you like Steps because you only meet him today?"

"Actually you're wrong i have met him before"

"What, where, how, why"

"Well i suppose it does kinda help that we live on the same estate and my dad and his mum are really good friends so we went to the cinema together. I sat next to him and when i got really scared in the film he held my hand"

"Wow you have definitely got connections even if it is only through your parents. Why did you never tell me, especially about your trip to the cinema?"

"You never asked and I didn't think you would be interested plus it wasn't a big deal."

"It so is I have only had two people hold my hand who were not my parents" She looked down at the ground like she didn't want to talk about the people but i already knew who they were-Percy (surprise, surprise) and Luke who was long dead "It is a big deal you are in the same class and guess we have next none other than PE "

"But i am rubbish at PE and you know that"

"Yey i know but i heard that he is rubbish as well!"

"So?"

"You two could spend more quality time together"

"Are you serious? I don't want to become an item again "The last time I was an item it was Ollie who I dumped at the end of the year, but it wasn't that bad we had only been together a few week. "The last time was a disaster!"

"Well maybe it will be different this time with Steps because as I said you seem to get pretty comfortable with him on the sofas.

"Please don't bring that up anyway it is nearly the holidays"

"And it will be the perfect time for you to make your move"

"Annabeth i am not coming the camp"

"But why you have been there longer than me."

"It's because they don't have a cabin for me and you know what it was like staying in the Hermes cabin for the last part of summer."

"I am truly sorry that your cabin burnt down last summer but they might have rebuilt it-they have kinda had the whole year"

"There they might but we are not completely sure anyway Steps isn't going anyway so what is the point."

"Steps aren't going!You should have told me early, how did you found out well my dad didn't kinda tell me yesterday."

"This is brilliant, just perfect then you two can spend the whole summer together."

"Really i didn't think about that"

"Why not you can get to know him then. Plus you have three whole weeks to make your move and that is more than enough time."

"Serious?"

"Thal I have never seen you so happy when you're with Steps. You two were born fo-"I couldn't catch the last words she said because Annabeth was already walking away from me but I guess it you two were born for each other. Realising our afternoon chat was over; I headed back on the classroom finding the only one in there was the man of the moment Ollie crying his eyes out.

"What's wrong "I ask dropping my bag and running over

"It's Lucy" he said with a horse voice

"Don't tell me you asked her out and she said no in her own spiteful way"

"But after what you said about me deserving better I decided that I need to find someone else."

Lucy is at the top of the popularity ladder and I knew that she was no offense way out of Ollie's league .Blonde hair ,blue eyes ,white teeth that girl has everything but brains thank goodness or she would be Barbie .I rush him to the area under the stair dragging a nearby Pox and Steps with me.

Just as arrive Ollie whispers to me "Can Steps not be here"

"Why "confused as ever

"Because we are not on best of terms" I should of guessed it Ollie was jealous of Steps because of our friendship. I gave Steps a half slap dashed accuse which he knew was not true. As I rushed after Ollie I indicated that I would talk to him on our walk home. Once I have seen he had seen so I rushed after Ollie to find out what was wrong...


	7. A love triangle

**Chapter 7 –love triangle**

**The title tells you everything**

"Thal?"

"Yey"

"Do you like me I mean like me in a romantic way?"

"I am not sure what to say ..."

"It's just that I would like you to come and stay with me "

"For how long, because I am kind of spending most of the holiday with Steps and his mum because my dad is going away on this trip"

"Damn why is it steps this and steps that .Do you love him or something because you always sit next to him."

I was shocked that Ollie was being mean about Steps how was it my fault that I never got to sit next to him."No of course I don't he is just a childhood friend "I could feel tears falling down and ran away with Ollie shouting something like well it definitely doesn't seem like that. I ran up the stairs wiping the tears from my face hoping that no one saw them, slowing down when I retched the form room. I panicked as I entered the room seeing that everyone had their PE kit with them then I remember steps had brought it up.

I saw him on the other side of the room looking obviously puzzled. Once I had retched my desk I put my head face down on the desk and felt Step's comforting arm shoulder not in any lovey dovey way just because the teacher was coming in.

Resignation was finished and it was time for one of the only subjects I was bad at sports. Today we were doing running. For once I was glad that I wasn't in Ollie's group he was in the top group while Steps, Pox, Annabeth and me were in the bottom group because we were just that bad.

We got changed and I suddenly realised I was wearing a black bra and a white t-shirt. This obviously was not a good combination meaning my shirt was completely see through. I came out of the changing room completely embarrassed.

The running actually went quite well i won my race but only because everyone else really really sucked at running. It took for the other races to be done. I spent the time sunbathing with Steps and Annabeth. Poor Pox was stuck in the races with the worse of the group. Once when I rolled over I found Steps face super close to mine. We both went bright pink and lay back on our backs after I saw Ollie staring at us.

After I had got changed and was just about to leave. Ollie grabbed my arm.

Listen Thal,I am sorry about what happened earlier today ,so I was just wondering if you would like to come round to my house for dinner."

"Sorry Ollie, me and Annabeth are taking my stuff over to Step's for holiday because tomorrow is the last day "Ollie's face fell. "Maybe I could come to yours tomorrow" trying to sound hopeful

"No it's ok anyway I have to pack for camp "

Just then i saw Steps and Annabeth so not wanting to be rude I quickly said "Well I'll see you around some time ok" I rushed after Steps and Annabeth feeling really bad just leaving Ollie there but again we had to get my stuff into the house before it got too late...


End file.
